Airsoft Sniper Rifle
The Airsoft Sniper Rifle is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 11.4.0 update. * * (in alt mode) * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 88|capacity = 10 (max 50) (20 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |range = Long|released = 11.4.0|cost = *440 *320 |level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = |theme = Airsoft-themed}} Appearance *It is a semi-automatic sniper rifle with the 10X scope and the foregrip. Strategy It deals massive damage, good fire rate, average-low capacity and high mobility. Tips *When using this weapon, snipe from an unseen place. *As it has Armor Bonus, use it to add free armor. *Be sure to either hide when shooting, or to move while shooting. *Enemies may move when you miss with the laser beam, giving you easier chances for headshots. *It can one shot (head shot-wise) players no matter what armor they have, so try to get a headshot while attacking an enemy for the best damage. *Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended, but this weapon can also damage the enemy with body shots, too. *Due to the high rate of fire, you can use this well against other lethal Snipers that don't have wallbreak, such as Wyvern or Elephant Hunter. *This weapon has a very large hit box, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to no-scope for easier kills in medium range. *Its scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Due to the Gadget Blocker attribute, it can be used to negate the effects of the Resurrection. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *Use this as something for free armor. *Since it has armor bonus, use this to add spare armor points. *This is a great counter to the Railgun. Due to the Railgun's high recoil, you can easily punish the user if they misfire, which can be hard to do with other weapons. *If your enemy happens to have a Resurrection for their Gadget, use this weapon and then proceed to kill the enemy before the eight seconds are up, as doing so will prevent the enemy from being resurrected. *This weapon pairs very well with the Sticky Candy, as it slows the target, making hitting the target easier. You can also use a weapon with the slowdown attribute as well. *Enemies killed by this weapon will NOT resurrect, hence its gadget-disabling alt-fire rounds. So, benefit from it. *If you are in Sniper Forts, switch to normal mode as the Gadget Blocker is useless as gadgets are disabled in the said map. Counters *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Wallbreak Snipers such as Prototype or Laser Crossbow do better than this weapon in a sniper duel due to the wallbreak and better scope. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle.You'll pay dearly if you misfire. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *Its fire rate can easily deplete its ammo, use this for your advantage to kill them while reloading. *You can counter this with an another sniper weapon. *Equip with the items so you will not be affected by the alt-fire bullets. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not good at close range. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Gadgets marked with a bright red "X" are disabled, and therefore cannot be used. *Use high damage weapons such as the Ghost Lantern to kill users at close range, as well as to compensate for its armor bonus. *You must hide, since its projectiles does not wall break or have piercing shots. Firing Sound *Sniper Exoskeleton's Theme *Airsoft-themed Trivia *It is based on the Airsoft Surgeon ADT 16 Inch Tactical Sniper Rifle. *This is the first airsoft-themed weapon introduced in the game. *This is comparable to the Archangel. *It seems to be the stronger version of the Adamant Sniper Rifle. *It became cheaper in the 15.4.0 update, making it cost from 340 to 240 (170 in discount). **However, it became more expensive in the late updates. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Gadget Blocker